computerhilfsmittelfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Computerhilfsmittel Wiki
right|frame|Beispiel eines Computerhilfsmittels English version Willkommen auf dem Computerhilfsmittel''-''Wiki Dieses Wiki ist eine öffentliche Webseite über Computerhilfsmittel für Behinderte Menschen. Es soll eine umfangreiche Sammlung von Produkten entstehen, wodurch ein gewisser Überblick geschaffen werden soll. Zu jedem besprochenen Hilfsmittel wird ein mehr oder weniger ausführlicher Artikel mit Kurzbeschreibung, Bedienungshinweisen und Grundvoraussetzungen erstellt. Was sind Computerhilfsmittel? Computerhilfsmittel sind Programme oder Geräte, welche den Zweck haben, Menschen mit körperlichen Beeinträchtigungen die Benutzung von Computern möglich zu machen oder zu vereinfachen. Viele dieser Hilfsmittel sind sehr teuer, doch es gibt auch kostengünstigere, wenn nicht sogar kostenlose Alternativen. Viele Menschen schrecken vor den bürokratischen Hürden, die einer Finanzierung durch verschiedene Kostenträger wie Krankenkasse, Sozialamt oder andere Institutionen vorausgehen, zurück. Manche wollen es gleich gar nicht darauf ankommen lassen. Oft, weil sie Angst davor haben, eine Ablehnung zu kassieren. Ein anderer Grund ist manchmal, dass Betroffene keine unnötigen Kosten verursachen wollen. Andere wiederum wissen gar nicht, welche Möglichkeiten die Technik ihnen heute zu bieten hat. Aus diesem Grund habe ich dieses Wiki gestartet. Ich möchte die Möglichkeiten bekannt machen, die auch mir die Bedienung des Computers möglich machen und ich möchte neue Möglichkeiten kennen lernen, die ich selbst noch nicht entdeckt habe. Bitte besuchen Sie unsere Partnerseite zum Thema Steuerung von Computerspielen (englisch) [http://pcgamecontrols.wikia.com/wiki/PCgamecontrols_Wiki?title=PCgamecontrols_Wiki&cb=3258 hier]. Folgende Seiten existieren schon Nützliche Links *Hilfsmittelnetzwerk *Zwei Mäuse/Mauszeiger gleichzeitig (nur Windows 2000 und XP, kostenlos): CPNMouse *Geschwindigkeit des Mauszeigers unter OS X einfacher regeln (kostenlos): MouseZoom *Über die Barrierefreiheit von Windows 10. *Anleitung wie man Dasher über einen kleinen Umweg als Sprechausgabe beliebiger Worte einsetzen kann. (Windows 7) *Color Oracle Zeigt den Bildschirminhalt in drei Varianten von Farbenblindheit. Praktisch für Webdesigner, Grafiker und Softwareentwickler. *Restarter überwacht Programme und startet diese nach einem Absturz oder Einfrieren wieder neu. *Schreiben ohne Tastatur *englischsprachiger Blog zum Thema 'Zocken ohne Benutzung der Hände' *Computerhilfsmittel für Linux Ubuntu *Mausbeschleunigung in Windows 7 entfernen *Umfangreiche Informationsseite zum Thema Computerhilfsmittel und Macintosh Useful links in English language *Restarter monitors software and restarts it should it freeze or crash. * Dasher lets you Write without keyboard] * Computer gaming despite of DMD * Medium priced game-accessibility hardware * Custom PC-game controller (do it yourself} Solutions you need to know *An easy way to make your Evil-Controller more usable when you play one-handed *free on-screen overlay gamepad, especially useful for racing and flying games *affordable do-it-yourself circuit board to which you can attach switches. *free Windows XP software that lets you run the mouse arrow over the screen edges and let's it reappear directly on the opposite edge. Tools und Gadgets für Smartphone und Tablet Kategorie wurde am 23. Dez. 2018 hinzugefügt *Tecla Interface zur Schalter- bzw. Joystick-Steuerung von iOS oder Android Smartphones und Tablets. *Ablenet Blue2 Bluetooth Switch mit zwei Tasten und zwei 3,5mm Mono-Klinkenbuchsen zum Anschluss separater Taster verschiedener Bauart. Geeignet für iOS, macOS, Windows, Chrome und Android. *Übersicht über verschiedene Taster die im deutschsprachigen Raum erhältlich sind. Enthält unverbindliche nicht durch dieses Wiki garantierte Preisangaben die sich jederzeit unangekündigt ändern können. *Videotutorial für iPhone in englischer Sprache über die Konfiguration der automatischen Anrufannahme.